Silent Night Without You
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: D.Grayman Fanfiction Challenge! :D "Aku akan selalu menyimpan semua kenangan tentangmu..."


**Yoosshh… Fic untuk Challenge pertamakuu… ^^**

**Tragedi lagi.. :D**

**Pair : Laven**

**Disclaimer : de elel itu hasil mahakarya Hoshino Katsura, sedang cerita fic ini hasil karya seorang anak pecinta yaoi yang seenak dodolnya mengubah alur, jalan cerita dan sifat karakter. Jangan nangis ya Hoshino-san kalau tau ternyata cerita yang dia bikin tuh dah di'percantik' oleh saia. Hihi**

**Tenang. No lime! Enjoy it.. :DD**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kini aku merasakan lagi

Aku melihat dewa kematian mengintaimu

Dengan nyanyiannya yang begitu menyayat hati

Dan sebilah arit raksasa yang siap menusukmu sewaktu - waktu

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tok tok tok

Kanda mengetuk pintu kamar Allen. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. "Moyashiii... Buka pintunya, cepat! Komui manggiillll! Moyashiii"

Kanda berteriak - teriak, tak sabaran. Ia mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kanda? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Lenalee berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah bingung

"Itu, Moyashi dodol. Daritadi Gue gedor - gedor pintunya, gak ada sahutan. Tewas ya?"

Setelah berkata begitu, baik Kanda maupun Lenalee langsung terdiam. Mereka saling pandang. Tewas?

"Kanda... Kamu tahu kan gimana kondisi Allen setelah..." Lenalee tak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Ia menunduk sedih.

Kanda segera menyadari sesuatu, ada yang tak beres di sana. Ia kemudian menggedor pintu kamar Allen lebih keras.

"Minggir, Kanda" Lenalee meng-aktifkan innocentnya. Kemudian Ia mendobrak pintu dengan tendangannya.

Kanda sedikit ternganga. "Gila, pintu kamar Moyashi hancur"

Kamar Allen gelap dan dingin. Jendela kamarnya terbuka dan angin di musim dingin bertiup kencang. "Allen..." Lenalee masuk ke dalam. Ia memandangi kamar Allen yang berantakan, sangat berantakan.

Kanda masih menunggu di luar. Ia menunduk. Tampak kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu, namun suasana belum juga stabil. Terutama Allen. Ia sering kedapatan berteriak histeris di kamarnya.

Lenalee menemukan Allen duduk di bangku dengan kepala menunduk menyentuh meja. Lenalee kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh Allen. " Allen?? ALLENNN!"

Kanda yang kaget mendengar teriakan Lenalee, segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat tangan kiri Allen... Bersimbah darah. "MOYASHII!! Cepat panggil Komui!"

"Ha.. Hai.." Lenalee segera berlari keluar dan mencari bantuan. 'Jangan.. Jangan sampai Aku kehilangan lagi.. Jangan'

Kanda membaringkan Allen di tepat tidur dan mengikat tangan kirinya agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. "Baka! Moyashi baka!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Flash Back-**

"Gyaaaaaa......" Suara teriakan memecah langit di Black Order.

Tampak di ruang perpustakaan, Allen sedang mengejar - ngejar Lavi yang tertawa terbahak - bahak sambil membawa kuas.

"Laviiii... Apa yang kamu lakukaannn..." Allen siap - siap melempar sebuah buku setebal 10 cm kearah Lavi.

"Cocok sekali, Allen. Make-up terbaru abad ini" Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah Allen yang penuh dengan 'karya seni'nya.

"Cocok kepalamu!" Allen mengusap - usap wajahnya yang penuh dengan coretan jahil Lavi.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kamu tidur saat membaca buku di perpustakaan? Jadinya aku jahilin deh"

Allen manyun. Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Lavi mengekor dari belakang dengan tampang kocaknya. Dua sahabat yang akrab sekaligus aneh ini memang selalu membuat Black Order ramai.

Saat mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, mereka berpapasan dengan Kanda yang baru kembali dari misinya. "Yuu! Okaeriii"

Lavi segera menjabat tangan Kanda dan memeluknya. Kanda mendorong tubuh Lavi hingga terlepas dari pelukannya. "TEME USAGI! Liat gak sih tangan Gue diperban!"

Allen mendekati Kanda dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kanda, selamat datang"

Namun uluran tangan Allen sama sekali tak dibalas oleh Kanda. "Gue gak mau jabat tangan sama orang yang dikutuk"

Kanda memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Allen menatap tangannya. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

Lavi yang menyadari kesedihan Allen, segera memeluk Allen dari belakang. "Sudahlah Allen. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi apa salahnya kalau hanya menjabat tangan saja?" Allen menunduk.

Lavi berfikir keras. Kemudian Ia tersenyum. "Itu adalah cara Yuu. Bukan hanya padamu kok dia begitu." Lavi membalikkan tubuh Allen hingga kini mereka berhadapan. "Justru kalau misalnya Yuu tampak lembut dan sangat bersahabat, itulah yang bahaya. Aku tak dapat membayangkannya"

Lama - lama Allen tersenyum juga. "Ada - ada saja kamu, Lavi"

Lavi lega melihat sahabatnya akhirnya dapat tersenyum juga. "Allen"

"Hm?"

"Jangan dipikirin ya?" Lavi menarik tangan Allen menuju kantin. "Ayo kita makan."

"Allen, mau pesan apa?" Mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Allen dengan semangat 45x12=540 segera memesan banyak makanan. Dan seperti biasa, Allen memesan banyak sekali makanan.

Lavi ternganga. "Allen, porsi makanmu bertambah lagi?"

"Abis sedih , langsung lapar banget" Ujar Allen sekenanya. "Kamu mau pesan apa Lavi?"

"Spageti aja satu piring" Lavi menghela nafas dan geleng – geleng melihat Allen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen dan Lavi kini sedang berada di ruang Komui. Mereka berdua mendapat misi mengambil sebuah Innocent yang terkubur di sebuah kastil.

"Kastil? Di tempat aneh itu ada innocent?" Lavi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, dan besok, kalian berdua harus segera berangkat pagi – pagi naik kereta" Rapat selesai. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku gak enak deh, Allen"

"Gak usah dipikirin. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi – pagi"

Lavi hanya diam

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen dan Lavi berangkat naik kereta, dan kini mereka sudah sampai di kota tempat innocent itu berada.

Namun Lavi masih melihat wajah Allen yang bersedih. Apa karena masalah kemarin sehingga Allen masih kepikiran sampai sekarang?

___

"Untung kita menemukan penginapan ya, Lavi?" Allen berdiri di dekat tempat tidur.

Lavi mendekati Allen. Lavi mendorong Allen hingga Ia terjatuh di tempat tidur. Allen hanya terlentang dengan wajah kagetnya. "Lavi… Ma.. Mau apa kau?" Lavi hanya menyeringai nakal dan Ia duduk di samping Allen. Ia menahan kedua tangan Allen.

"Jangan takut, Allen" Lavi mengelus tangan Allen.

Allen memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kacau, bingung menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sudah lama Aku ingin melakukan iniiiii…." Lavi menggelitik leher, pinggang dan kaki Allen secara sadis, hingga tak pelak, Allen ngakak sampai bengek.

Allen masih meronta – ronta dan mencoba menjauhi tubuhnya dari 'serangan' Lavi.

"Tadi kamu kenapa memejamkan matamu, Allen? Pasrah gitu. Memangnya kamu pikir Aku mau ngapain kamu?" Lavi menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Ampuuunnn… Laviiii…" Tak tega melihat Allen yang semakin lemah, Lavi menghentikan gelitikan mautnya. Allen duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Ha.. habisnya tiba – tiba kamu mendorongku hingga aku jatuh ke tempat tidur. Aku kira kamu mau ngapa – ngapain aku" Allen segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, takut Lavi melakukan 'sesuatu' lagi padanya.

Lavi bengong. Ia geleng – geleng kepala. "Dasar pikiranmu ngeres terus! Belum waktunya kamu mikir gitu, Allen" Lavi menutup wajah Allen dengan bantal. "Jangan sedih lagi ya?" Allen mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin melihat senyummu yang tulus dong, Allen"

Allen tersenyum. Sangat manis. Membuat jantung Lavi berdebar.

"Allen"

"Apa?"

Lavi menutup mata Allen dengan scraft-nya. "Lavi? Mau apa lagi?"

Lavi memeluk Allen. Ia memegang dagu Allen, kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, lidah mereka saling berpagutan dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan.

'Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Setelah aku menyadarinya, wajahku dan wajah Allen sangat merah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang telah aku lakukan. Tapi perasaanku tak dapat dibohongi, kalau aku begitu mencintainya. Sosok mungil yang rapuh. Aku ingin menjadi pelindungnya. Meski dengan nyawa ini, aku rela agar kamu gak tersakiti, Allen'. Lavi berujar dalam hati.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pagi – pagi sekali, Lavi dan Allen sudah keluar dari penginapan. Tujuan utama adalah mencari innocent yang terkubur di dalam kastil.

"Pak, di sekitar sini ada kastil tidak ya?" Allen yang nyadar kalau mereka nyasar, segera menanyakan lokasi pada penduduk setempat.

Orang yang ditanya Allen, bergidik seram. "Nak, untuk apa kalian ke sana? Konon di sana hidup seorang Vampire, yang jika darah kalian dihisap, akan berubah menjadi vampire pula"

Lavi dan Allen saling memandang. Vampire?

"Ta.. tapi kami harus ke sana. Kumohon beritahu tempatnya"

Dengan berat hati, orang itu memberitahu tempatnya, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Setibanya mereka di kastil, pikiran pertama yang terlintas adalah, kastil itu benar – benar menyeramkan.

"Benarkah di sini ada Innocent?"

"Entahlah, aku masuk duluan. Kamu mengikuti dari belakang ya, Allen" Lavi menggenggam tangan Allen.

Pintu di buka. Puluhan kelelawar berterbangan. "Huff.. huff…" Lavi mengap – megap .

"Halo, berani sekali kalian mengusik tempat tinggalku" Lavi dan Allen menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Di dekat tangga, berdiri Vampire dengan baju khasnya. Gigi taringnya yang tajam itu bersiap untuk menghisap darah siapa saja.

"Che, jangan halangi kami!" Lavi segera meng-aktifkan Innocentnya. Allen masih berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Genggamanannya tambah erat. "Lavi… jangan…"

Lavi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Allen. "Tenanglah".

"Tapi…" Belum selesai Allen berkata, Lavi sudah melepas genggamannya dan berlari menerjang Vampire itu.

Vampire itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia terbang meghindari serangan Lavi.

Terjadi pertarungan seru antara Lavi dan Vampire itu. Allen hanya dapat menyaksikan mereka berdua bertarung tanpa bisa melakukan apa – apa. Tubuhnya serasa dihipnotis untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Saat Lavi lengah, Vampire itu terbang menghampiri Allen dan mengeluarkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"ALLEEENN!" Lavi berlari kearah Allen.

Allen tak dapat bergerak. Hanya degup jantungnya yang terus berdetak cepat. Inikah akhir dari hidupku? Ujar Allen dalam hati.

Saat Vampire itu bersiap menggigit Allen, Lavi langsung merebut Allen dan mendekapnya erat. Innocentnya jatuh saat Ia berlari menghampiri Allen.

"Hoo.. ada yang mau jadi pahlawan rupanya" Vampire itu tiba – tiba menggigit leher Lavi.

Lavi mengerang kesakitan. Namun pelukannnya tetap erat.

Setelah puas menghisap darah Lavi, Vampire itu terbang dan hinggap di pegangan tangga.

Lavi ambruk. Tenaganya melemah. Pelukannya terlepas. Allen yang menyadari Lavi ambruk, segera tersadar dari hipnotisnya. "LAVIII"

Lavi tak menjawab. Allen mendekap Lavi sambil menangis. "Lavi.. maaf.. kenapa di saat sepeti ini aku malah gak berguna. Lavi, buka matamu. Kamu gak apa – apa kan?"

Vampire itu tertawa. "Dia baik – baik saja. Paling sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Vampire ganas, sama sepertiku"

Allen mendelik. Kebencian terpancar dari mata polosnya. Ia meng-aktifkan Innocentnya. Ia menyerang Vampire itu dengan bertubi – tubi. Membuat Vampire itu kewalahan. Satu serangan dari Allen membuat Vampire itu akhirnya mati.

Allen kembali menghampiri Lavi yang tergeletak lemah. Allen menjerit tertahan. Lavi berdiri dengan tatapan dingin. Kedua gigi taringnya muncul. Lavi masih dalam setengah kesadarannya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menahan rasa aneh dan terbakar di dalam darahnya.

"A.. Allen.. cepat kau.. pergi dari.. si..ni.." Dengan susah payah, Lavi berkata di puncak kesadarannya.

Allen menggeleng. "Aku ingin kita pulang sama – sama. Kita datang kesini berdua, jadi kita harus pulang berdua juga"

"Sudah.. terlambat… atau.. aku akan.. melukaimu, Allen. Aku tak mau.. hal itu terjadi…"

Allen masih bersikeras. Ia menghampiri Lavi. Namun Lavi segera mundur. "Jangan mendekat… Allen.."

"Tapi…"

Tiba – tiba Lavi berteriak histeris. Ia tak dapat mengontrol kesadarannya lebih jauh. Matanya berubah merah, semerah darah. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu Allen.

Allen mundur. Tapi rasa sayangnya membuat Ia tak tega meninggalkan Lavi sendirian. Ia dengan nekad mendekati Lavi. "Lavi.. ayo kita pulang sama – sama"

"PERGI!" Suara Lavi kini terdengar serak.

Lavi menyerang Allen dengan tiba – tiba. Membuat Allen tak dapat mengelak serangannya. Ia terluka parah dan terjatuh. "La..vi.."

Lavi berdiri di atas tubuh Allen yang terjatuh. Kemudian memegang kerah Allen dan siap menggigitnya. Allen memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

Namun kemudian Lavi tersadar begitu melihat wajah Allen yang tak berdaya. "A…llen.."

Allen membuka matanya. Ia melihat mata Lavi yang memandangnya sedih. "Bunuh aku, Allen"

Allen kaget. Lavi mengarahkan Innconent Allen yang masih aktif dan menancapkannya di dada kirinya.

"LAVIIII" Allen mencabut Innocentnya dan menonaktifkanya. Airmata Allen jatuh dengan derasnya. "Kenapa Lavi. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Lavi menghapus airmata Allen dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tak mau melihatmu mati duluan, Allen"

"Tapi tapi…"

"Allen…" Wajah Lavi semakin pucat. Nafasnya semakin sesak.

Ia menaruh kepala Lavi di pangkuannya. Dengan penuh cinta, dielusnya rambut merah Lavi. Lavi tersenyum. Namun tak dapat menutupi bahwa Ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Allen…" Lavi menarik kepala Allen, mendekati wajahnya. "Aku sangat.. sayang padamu…"

Allen mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Lavi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut, bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa Allen sadari, airmatanya jatuh lagi. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya. "A..Aku juga.. makanya.. kamu jangan… ninggalin aku ya, Lavi"

"Allen.. teruslah hidup.. dan capai apa yang kamu mau. Bukankah kamu ingin melindungi orang – orang yang kamu sayangi?" Allen mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Lavi erat.

"Allen.. kamu dengar itu.. suara lonceng itu.. terdengar begitu damai" Lavi memejamkan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Genggaman tangannya kini terlepas. Dan Lavipun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan dan di tangan orang yang amat Ia cintai.

Allen kaget. Diguncang – guncangnya tubuh Lavi yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. "Tidak.. Lavi.. Jangan mati.. LAVIIIIII!!!!!"

Suara teriakan Allen kalah oleh suara petir yang menggelegar keras. Namun hujan deras tak dapat mengalahkan derasnya airmata yang tumpah dari mata bening Allen. Perasaannya hancur. Rasa bersalah merasuk ke dalam sudut – sudut hatinya.

Hujan yang menemani Allen menangis, tak dapat membuat Allen terhibur sedikitpun. Allen memeluk Lavi untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian Ia menggendong Lavi dan berencana membawanya ke Black Order untuk disemayamkan.

**-end flash back-**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Allen… jangan lupa janjimu. Kamu harus terus hidup. Untuk melindungi orang – orang yang ada di sekelilingmu"

"Lavi? Lavi?"

Allen membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah – engah. Di sampingnya tampak Miranda dan Lenalee menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Allen, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar" Miranda menghela nafas lega.

"Allen bodoh! Untuk apa kamu melakukan ini? Sayangi nyawamu, Allen" Lenalee menghapus airmatanya. Kanda yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, segera angkat bicara. "Baka Moyashi. Emang kamu pikir Lavi akan senang kalau kamu menyusulnya?"

Allen diam. Ia menunduk. "Tapi kan.."

Miranda berkata dengan suara lembut. "Allen.. pasti Lavi ingin kamu hidup. Untuk menggantikannya menjaga agar dunia ini tetap damai"

"Kami disini tuh mengkhawatirkan kamu. Kamu yang setiap hari murung, histeris dan sering melamun itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan di mata kami. Makanya kami berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyummu lagi"

"Baka Moyashi, jangan sekali – sekali nganggep kamu sendirian tanpa Lavi. Karena walau begitu, Lavi akan tetap hidup di hatimu. Dan ingat…" Kanda membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk keluar ruangan. "Kami ada di sampingmu walau mungkin kamu gak nyadar kalau kami memperhatikanmu" Dan Kanda menutup pintu, tertutup pula kini kesedihan dan kesepian Allen.

"Maaf.. Aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa di sekelilingku masih memperhatikanku. Aku hanya larut dala kesedihan tak berujung seperti ini"

Lenalee dan Miranda tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang harus lebih semangat dan jangan sedih ya" Dan Allen mengangguk

'Benar kata Kanda, walau kini dirimu tak ada lagi di sisiku, tapi sosokmu, tawamu dan kenangan indah tentangmu masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam hatiku. Dan semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain. Saat itu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan seluruh jiwaku, tubuhku, nafasku, airmataku dan kekuatanku'

**Yep. Akhir yang gakje dan cerita yang panjang. Maaf ya. Makanya saia tak bisa menulis oneshoot karena gak bisa bikin fic yang pendek. "D**

**Repiu pliiss.. $_**$


End file.
